


Drowning Chicken

by JakePeralta



Series: 200AUChallenge [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing, you know just a cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakePeralta/pseuds/JakePeralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Riley and Lucas kiss to prove they're not right for one another, Maya won't stop teasing Lucas about the way he 'kisses like a drowning chicken'. Eventually he tries to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Chicken

"You think we're brother and sister?" Lucas asked Riley as they stood in the corridor of the school. Maya, Zay  and Farkle were pretending not to watch as they sat to the side. This could be really great, or really terrible, and they weren't sure which it would be. 

"I do." She nodded. That was her decision. After the semi-formal, she'd been so sure  s he knew how she felt about Lucas. They were trul y at their best when they weren't trying to be something they weren't, which was a couple. They'd tried it and it had failed, that should have been enough proof for Riley that they weren't meant to be together, but she could never just be sure of anything. Yet again, she doubted herself, her feelings, her thoughts. She was too uncertain of herself, but now she needed to be strong. 

"Lucas, you can't tell me you like me, can you?" She watched him waver. She knew he just didn't feel that way about her. If he did, it wouldn't be this hard. There wouldn't be this air of uncertainty around their entire 'relationship'. If you like somebody, you know it. Riley assumed she was supposed to be confused, that she was supposed to be conflicted, but it wasn't like that at all. 

"I just don't think with our history we can brother and sister." He settled on. Riley smiled at the floor and then met his eyes. 

"Kiss me Lucas." She stated  quickly, trying to get this over and done with. She valued her friendship with him too much, and the longer they went on questioning this relationship, the harder it was going to be to be friends in the end .

 Farkle and Zay saw Maya's body physically tense up as she tried to remain calm . Farkle placed his hand lightly  over hers and noticed she was shaking very lightly. She was so scared for Riley, that she would get hurt. He knew what that felt like. Maya forced the smallest of smiles his way to try and show she was fine, she wasn't convincing anyone. 

"What?" Lucas couldn't believe his ears. She couldn't seriously be asking him to kiss her after that conversation? 

"If it'll prove to you that I don’t think of you as anything more than my brother, and one of my best friends, then kiss me." She straightened up her back. "It'll put an end to all this." 

For the briefest of moments, Lucas allowed his eyes to stray to Maya. She looked so small and vulnerable,   he'd never seen her  that way before. He let himself believe for that brief moment t hat her expression of fear, was because of the idea of him kissing Riley, and not just out of concern for Riley. For that moment, she felt for him in the same way he felt for her, and it was amazing. But then she looked down and the moment was gone. Reality was a bitch. 

He took a step towards Riley and placed his hands on each of her shoulders, bending down quickly and placing his lips on hers. It felt...faulty. Like machinery that wouldn't work together, like cogs of a clock that wouldn't fit together. It was uncomfortable and forced. Lucas couldn’t move away fast enough. 

"See?" Riley said quickly and Lucas immediately nodded. "That's what it would be like if we were together. I like you Lucas. I like you like a brother." 

"I like being your friend Riley." He grinned, pleased they were on the same page. "I don't want that to go away." 

"Me neither." Riley threw her arms around him and enjoyed being free of the pressure of anything more between them than just friendship. Now things were simple and easy and it was such a lovely feeling. 

Letting go of him, Riley turned back to her friends and smiled her big, joyful smile they loved to see so much. They all stood up and crowded around her, so happy she finally knew how she felt about Lucas. They all found it hard to see her struggle with her feelings. Now she didn't have to anymore. 

Eager to get to class, Farkle started to rush his friends along, past Lucas who was still stood trying to figure out everything that just happened and what it meant for him. As Maya walked past him last, he had to resist the urge to stop her and talk to her about everything he was thinking right then.  But she spoke to him before he could say anything at all. 

"You kiss like a drowning chicken." She joked, forcing out let another smile and walking away before he could say anything else. 

"Yeah, I had that comin'." He muttered to himself before rejoining his friends. 

* * *

She didn't stop with the jokes after that. At every opportunity she'd made some kind of comment about his kissing abilities. When they were sat in art class, Lucas could see Maya sketching away. He glanced over because he loved her art normally, but this was her first piece of work he didn't much enjoy. The sketch was unrefutably him, although instead of arms he had chicken wings. He grinned at him and he let it slide. The sketch was cute, and he was sure it would be the last time she mentioned it. It wasn't. 

In history class, before Mr Matthews had arrived, Maya was sat on her desk staring down at Lucas. 

"Huckleberry, you grew up on a farm, correct?" she asked and he didn't like where this was going. 

"Yes." 

"And you know you're not supposed to copy how all the chickens  kiss right?" She laughed, covering her face with her hand. Lucas was not amused. Even Riley was laughing. 

"Riley! Tell her I don’t kiss like a chicken!" He complained. 

"A drowning chicken." Maya corrected and swore she saw his cheeks start to turn pink. 

"Please Riley." 

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I don't think it's appropriate to discuss this anymore." She flashed a grin at Maya who nodded towards her as her own secret way of thanking her. This was actually quite funny. It was a good way of dealing with the little ache in her stomach every time she thought of Riley and Lucas kissing. Joking about it made it manageable. 

"Everybody settle down!" Mr Matthews said, walking into the classroom and everybody got back into their seats. "You need to carry on making your posters on Colonialism. Paper and materials are at the front of the class." 

The class quickly got started on their task, and Lucas was glad Maya seemed to be concentrating on her work too much to tease him. Boy, was he wrong. Near the end of the  lesson she started to giggle to her and she  sudden ly  turned to face Lucas with an orange beak made out of paper. 

"Hey there Lucas." She laughed and Farkle, Zay and Riley were doing everything in their power not to laugh. "Wanna a kiss?" 

Lucas' first impulse was to say yes. It was Maya, of course that was his first thought. 

"Maya, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Lucas asked, then turned to Mr Matthews. "Can we just have a moment to discuss something?" 

"Be back soon." Cory nodded, knowing something was definitely up if Maya and Lucas were needing to  tal k  alone. Lucas stood up and gently steered Maya out of the class. 

"You need to stop this." He said when they were safely out of the class. 

"Why?" Maya asked, turning to face him. "I'm just messing with you, like I always do." 

"Why do you make fun of me Maya?" Lucas asked in all serious. He knew the answer he wanted, but he knew it was not the one he was going to get. 

"Because it's easy to." She shrugged, trying to sound casual. "Why do you let me?" She took a step forward, crossing her arms and standing her grounds. He wasn't about to make her feel bad for something he'd been allowing her to do since they'd met. It was just their little game. 

"I don't know." He scoffed. He did know. "It’s not worth arguing with you." 

"Then why are you doing it now?" He looked down at her, their height difference seeming more significant now that they were this close and personal. He could carefully observe every inch of her skin, every individual, long eyelashes and the different shades of blue that shone in her pupils. 

"I don't what you to think I kiss like that." He blurted out and regretted it. 

"Why...why not?" She wasn’t sure how to feel about this. It was unfamiliar territory, her heart was racing being this close to him. 

"Because a drowning chicken?" He said, hoping that explained his previous comment. " Who kisses like a drowning chicken?" 

"You do." She retorts and pulls a face that she hoped looked like a drowning chicken so it would bother him.  She succeeded. It did bother him. In fact, it bothered him enough to what to prove him wrong. 

Before she knew what was happening his hands had brushed over her cheeks and were entangled in her hair, pulling her close as their lips collided tenderly. So shocked by this, Maya took a few steps backwards and ended up backing up against the school wall. Her hands shot up and circled him back, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. Electricity flowed through her skin, lighting her up and en hancing  every touch, every move of his lips and every sensation. The feeling was shared with Lucas who felt on fire. Every inch of his skin was alert and warm. 

Her lips were so  soft, gliding ov er his so naturally that it was like  she knew them off by heart. Her hair was threaded in his fingers, and he had to be careful as he moved in case he caught it. She smelt like tangerines and he breathed her in like she was his only source of oxygen. He didn’t want to move away, he'd been practic ally  craving her touch for months and he'd only just felt it. He wasn’t about to give it up easily. 

Eventually Maya moved her lips from his and slowly moved away from him, but barely. She kept her arms around him, as he did with her, and opened her eyes. He could see immediately what she was thinking just from her face. Fear mostly, but joy too. He gave her the smallest and gentliest kiss she could have imagined, so brief she wasn't sure it even happened. 

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, hoping staying quiet would allow them to stay in this little moment forever. 

"To hopefully prove you wrong." He saw her facial expression drop slightly. "And because I've wanted to for a long time." He muttered quietly back and watched her smile.  

"Me too." She admitted and finally felt she could let him go. Mainly because she felt hope that she would hold him like that again. As he took a small step back, Maya made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder to the classroom door. 

"Oh god." She muttered and Lucas turned around. The entire class was outside staring at them, including Riley who was at the front of the crowd with a blank expression on her face. Maya was speechless. She had no idea what to say to make this situation any better. 

Turns out she didn't have to.  

Riley erupted into a cheer with a huge smile on her face, and clapping. After a second the class did too. Maya breathed out and relaxed a little. Riley ran to her and threw her arms around her, hugging her close. 

"You're not mad?" Maya asked, shocked. 

"How could I be? My two best friends are happy." She took ahold of Maya's hand. "You're not mad at me are you?" 

"For what?" 

"For taking so long to figure out how I felt about Lucas." Riley looked at him as he was chatting away to Zay and Farkle with a huge goofy grin on his face. "You stepped back for me. I know you stepped back. I just don't want you to hate me because you thought you had to." 

"I could never hate you Riley." She said t ruthfully . "So you're okay with whatever Lucas and I decide to be to each other ?" 

"I'll be overjoyed with anything you decide as long as you're together. You two are better together." 

"I can't believe you're not more surprised." Maya admitted. 

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Riley thought back to all those little moments between Lucas and Maya she'd ch osen to ignore. "Like you're his everything. I just didn't realize what it was until recently. That's really why I spoke to Lucas. I didn't want to be the reason he hadn’t told you how he felt anymore." 

"Thank you." Maya wasn't sure really what else to say. Riley was the best friend she could ever ask for. Lucas headed over towards the girls and Riley moved away from the pair . 

"So...everything's good?" Lucas asked cautiously. Maya nodded and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He would  never want to be the reason Maya and Riley were angry at each other. "What does that mean for the two of us then?" He wanted to be as direct as possible. 

"I'm not sure." 

"I like you Maya. I really like you." He blurted out and watched as her eyes widened in shock. 

"I like you too." She looked strained. 

"You wanna call me a name to make it seem more natural?" He grinned and she nodded. 

"I like you too Huckleberry." She breathed out heavily, feeling less uncomfortable. Feelings weren't her strong point, but she was willing to see where her feelings for Lucas would take her. It was just nice not to have to find them anymore. 

"So can we agree on one thing now?" He asked and she eyed him up  suspiciously . 

"What's that?" 

"I don't kiss like a drowning chicken." 

"I don’t know." Maya teased. "I might need a bit more evidence." Lucas leant forward again and kissed her briskly, running his thumb over her cheek and smiling agaisnt her lips. 

"Well?" He prompted as her moved away. 

"Not bad." She commented. "Like a C+." He playfully  pushed her arm and watched her laugh at him. Her laughter was s uch sweet music to his ears.  He wanted to hear it much more often. 

"Come on now, my girlfriend has to think I'm a good kisser." He muttered her way. 

"Your girlfriend?" She asked, a little surprised. 

"Sorry. Too soon?" He was horrified, he'd just been so excited and wanted to be with her right away. He'd forgotten it might take a little time. 

"A little." She admitted truthfully. "But I like it." He threaded his fingers through hers and kissed the top of her head. 

"Perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
